Filius Flitwick
Professor Filius Flitwick is a minor supporting protagonist in the Harry Potter series. He was a part-goblin, part-wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Ravenclaw House, being an intelligent young man and a model student. Some time after his graduation, Flitwick returned to Hogwarts and became the Charms Master, as well as the Head of Ravenclaw House. He is portrayed by Warwick Davis, who also played Willow Ufgood of the 1988 film, Willow. Biography During the First and Second Wizarding Wars, Flitwick facing Voldemort. In 1995, he also opposed the Hogwarts Senior Investigator Dolores Umbridge and participated in the Battle of the Astronomical Tower in 1997, after which he attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. Flitwick is also protected students from the influence of Carrows in the 1997-1998 school year. On May 2, 1998, he participated in the Battle of Hogwarts and defeated the most Death Eaters. However, he survived the war and may continue to teach the charm of future generations of students at Hogwarts. Personality Flitwick is an emotional guy who seems to have a gentle spirit. In the 1992-1993 school year, when Ginevra Weasley was brought into the Chamber of Secrets, he burst into tears. On Valentine's Day in 1993, when Gilderoy Lockhart called him "the old dog," he buried his face. In the hands. In a Charms course, Neville Longbottom fumbled as he tried to cast exile charm and eventually flew Flitwick through the room; he accepted this rather than losing his temper. However, he also proved to have a feeling of mischief. Flitwick sarcastically said to Dolores Umbridge that although he is easily capable of removing Fred and George's violent fireworks, he is not sure if he has authority. Flitwick is also cheered for the Weasley twins to escape from the school and left a small swath of portable swamps under the window. Ron thought he had made a monument to Fred and George. He secretly secretly gave Harry a box of Sugar Mice to reward him for telling Voldemort in Quibbler because he couldn't say it out loud and then made a "beep" to Harry. During the upcoming Yule Ball in 1994, Flitwick gave up the students who tried to teach him when he saw their thoughts elsewhere and allowed them to play games in the classroom - something that many other teachers did not follow. Despite the sensitivity and shortness of Flitwick, he was respected. When he met Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy on the stairs to discuss Harry's new Nimbus 2000, Malfoy treated him like any other teacher, without hinting at the irony he used with Remus Lupin. Trivia *Flitwick's goblin ancestry explains not only why the Professor is so small, but also his great wit and intelligence, which were the reasons for his being sorted into Ravenclaw. *He was Hermione Granger's favorite teacher. *Strangely, despite her hatred of "Half-breeds", Dolores Umbridge did not seem to hate Professor Flitwick, as the Weasley twins stated that she gave him a good review. However, this may be due to the fact that his "half-breed" ancestry comes from a distant relative or it could be she simply saw him as a man with dwarfism. In the film, though, Umbridge is seen measuring his height. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Officials Category:Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Good Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Outright Category:Supporters Category:Extravagant Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Hybrids Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal